Dear Applebloom
by Jade Ring
Summary: Sequel to 'Dear Sweetie Belle.' Following Rarity's example, Applejack writes her little sister a letter telling her all about the day she was born... and the reason why her parents aren't around anymore.


"Granny Smith! Applejack! Big Macintosh! I'm home!" Applebloom yelled, pushing the door open and entering the farm-house's kitchen. "Ya'll won't believe what Sweetie Belle told me and Scootaloo today!"

No response. The kitchen was empty.

She shrugged and slid her saddlebag off onto the table. Granny Smith was probably with her bridge club, and her siblings were probably off working on the farm somewhere. She'd just have to tell them about Sweetie Belle's new plan to find their Cutie Marks while parasailing later. She was just heading for the pantry to grab a snack when something on the counter caught her eye.

A letter.

Her interest piqued, Applebloom sat in front of the table and inspected it closer. It was definitely Applejack's scrawl. She looked around to make sure she was alone, and then began to read.

/

_Dear Applebloom,_

_I'm writin' you this letter because a dear friend'a mine told me that after she did something similar, she felt loads better afterwards. Some secrets aren't meant to be kept forever is what I'm gettin' at. I've never been much with the written word, so I'll do my best to keep this as short as possible._

_Now, I don't know how much you know, so I'll just lay out the basics; if Sweetie Belle hasn't told you yet, I'll do it for her. Turns out Rarity's her mother, not her sister. I know. Shocked the daylights right outta me too. Believe it or not, Rarity revealing the truth has actually strengthened the bond between 'em, and it got me to thinking 'bout the secret me and the family's been keepin' from you._

_I know what yer thinkin,' so let me stop you now; no, you are not my secret daughter. Nor are you Big Macintosh's. We remain yer loving brother and sister, now and forever. _

_It's because we love you that we've kept this story from you._

_We were gonna tell you eventually, Applebloom. We were just waitin' for you to ask. Truth be told, we were getting' to be a might concerned that you never asked about Ma and Pa._

_I mean, you used to when you were little. Somewhere along the way, though, you just stopped. _

_I guess it's finally time to tell you the story. This was the same year I graduated school. While all my friends were headin' off to their higher education, I stayed behind to officially start my apple-buckin' trainin.' Big Macintosh had just hit his growth spurt and Granny Smith was a little bit faster movin' around that she is today, but not by much._

_Pa was enjoying the most successful apple crop the farm had seen in years and Ma… Well, Ma had somethin' else to be excited about…_

Jack Apple wiped the sweat from his brow with his wide-brimmed hat and surveyed the orchard. The wind blew in lightly from the East, moving the branches ever so slightly and carried a whiff of sweet apple scent into his nostrils. He breathed it in deep and thanked Celestia for all he had, from his farm to his family.

"_PA_! _MACINTOSH IS BEIN' DIFFICULT_!"

Speaking of his family… Jack shook his orange head and headed down into the orchard proper. When he saw the commotion, he had to stifle his laughter until his gut hurt.

Applejack, his daughter and his spitting image if his mother was to be believed, was pulling as hard as she could at her big brother's tail. Her brother, Jack's strapping son Macintosh, was holding his ground in front of Scarlett, one of the orchard's oldest trees.

"Now what's all the fuss about?" Jack asked, patting his youngest on the head.

Applejack spat out her brother's tail and cast her best pout at her father. Playing in the sun so much as a filly had given the young mare quite a mess of freckles, Jack noticed. "I'm tryin' to practice applebuckin,' but Macintosh won't let me."

"That's 'cause Scarlett's too big, AJ." Macintosh tried to reason. The lad was growing like a weed, and had to bend over to address his sibling. "Go on and practice on Bloomberg or somethin.'"

"Bloomberg ain't nothin' but a sapling, and you know it. He ain't even sprouted apples yet!"

"Least you won't break your legs on Bloomberg! 'Sides, you ain't hardly more than a sapling yourself…"

"Macintosh!" Jack snapped. "You be cordial to yer sister, ya hear?"

Macintosh shut up and looked at the ground. "Sorry, Pa."

Jack looked at both his children and chuckled. "Let's be fair about this. Applejack, you can buck Scarlett once a day for an hour. The rest of the time, I want you on the smaller trees, at least until your legs get stronger. Is that fair?"

"Yes sir." Applejack had to restrain her excitement.

"And Macintosh; whenever your sister is buckin' Scarlett, you're right here with her, makin' sure she don't hurt herself. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir." Macintosh replied morosely, knowing that he'd just lost an hour of his own time just to foal-sit his sister.

"Good. Now go on and finish your chores, both of you. I'll go check on Ma and see how dinner's comin.'"

"Nopony needs to check on me, Jack. I'm right here."

Jack's head turned so fast he was sure his neck would break. "_Beatrice_! You get yerself back to the house this instant!"

Beatrice Apple, heavy with her third child, stepped carefully over tree roots on the way to her family. Her red coat was slick with the sweat of the effort, as was the red bow in her mane, but her green eyes were determined. "I'm not a prisoner, Jack."

Jack sighed and hurried over to his wife's side. "I know that, sugar-bun. But you're due any day, and Mama says that…"

"I know, I know. 'Don't want to be too far from the tree when the apple drops.'"

"Right. Why didn't you just fly, anyway?"

Beatrice flapped her limp wings sadly. "It's a lot harder to take off when you're burdened with a little pony inside you."

Jack kissed her cheek. "Just wait 'til she comes. Then you and her and go flying everywhere together. Now, let's get you home."

Beatrice smiled as her husband hoisted her onto his shoulders as though she weighed nothing and set off for home, leaving behind the dueling siblings.

"You really think this one will be a Pegasus?"

"It's like I always say, honey; third time's the charm."

As soon as their parents were out of ear shot, Applejack and Macintosh resumed their arguing.

_Pa was Granny Smith's third child and the only one not to leave home. As such, he became the defacto patriarch of the whole Apple clan once Grandpa passed away. Pa was always supposed to get hitched to one of the farmer's daughters along the way. He told me which one once… maybe it was the Tops? Carrot's mama, I think…_

_Anyway, that all changed the day Pa looked in the sky and saw Beatrice Stormcloud flying around and enjoying the spring air._

_Pa became obsessed with his 'angel' and even went so far as to build a balloon to try to get up to her and introduce himself. He scoped out where she was trainin' to join the Weather Team and planned to float up to her and begin his courtship._

_His first two attempts failed miserably, but as he used to say; third time's the charm._

_Ma used to tell us about how nervous he was. Pa had a dreadful fear of heights, you see, as most us Earth Ponies do. She said he was shakin' so bad that he could barely ask her to dinner._

_She was so taken by his efforts that she said 'yes.'_

_Six months later, Beatrice Stormcloud became Beatrice Apple. _

_Ponies that knew Pa say that I look just like him. Whether that's true or not, I can't say. Don't tell anypony, but I know for a fact that I inherited his fondness for Pegasi._

_Anyway, they got married and not long after that Ma gave birth to Macintosh. He was born big, according to Granny Smith. So big, that the doctor's told Ma and Pa that they would never have another foal._

_Never tell an Apple never._

_After I was born, the doctors claimed that I was an anomaly. They were sure that this time, Ma wouldn't have another._

_But, of course, here you are._

_Life was good in those last couple months. Then the storm came…_

_This wasn't no normal storm though. This thing was massive, and for the first and only time that I can remember, we had to take cover in the house._

"What in _Equestria_ are those Weather Team Pegasi up to?" Jack raged, stomping a hoof angrily. "Storms ain't s'posed to be this strong."

Beatrice nodded from the couch where she was laying. "I wish I could fly out there and find out what's going on…"

"Don't even think about it, missy." Granny Smith chided from her corner. "Even if you weren't about to drop that filly, it'd be crazy for you to go out in that sort of storm."

Jack nodded. "Mama's right." He looked towards the fireplace where Applejack and Macintosh lay. Macintosh dozed and Applejack read one of her old teen mystery books. "You two can go on back to bed if you want. No chores today."

Applejack and Macintosh looked at each other in mock amazement.

"No _chores_?" Applejack whispered.

"Go back to _bed_?" Macintosh whispered back.

They turned back to Jack.

"Pa, maybe you should go back to bed. You must not be feeling well." Applejack said in her best sympathetic voice.

Everpony laughed, even Jack. They were still laughing when the door burst open and one of the farm-hands raced in.

"Boss!" He panted, out of breath. "The storm…"

"Go back home, Jumper. No work today." Jack replied, trying to close the door against the wind.

"Boss, listen! I was passing by on the way from the store in town and I saw…"

"Saw what?"

"Scarlett. Scarlett's about to come down."

Jack froze and shared a shocked look with Granny Smith. "Scarlett's out best grower this year. The harvest'll be cut in half."

"Must be a powerful storm to have winds strong enough to pull up that girl. Planted her myself when we first settled here…"

Jack wasn't listening. He quickly pulled on his galoshes and jammed his hat on his head. "Macintosh, you come with me."

"Yes sir." Macintosh jumped up and went to find his own galoshes.

Applejack looked over. "What about me?"

Jack put a hoof on his daughter's head and mussed her hair. "Stay here and take care of your mother."

"What are you talking about?" Beatrice demanded, picking herself up carefully. "I'm coming too."

"_Absolutely_ not."

"You're going to need somepony who can tie off those top branches." Beatrice scolded, stretching her wings.

"I thought you weren't strong enough to fly."

"I'm strong enough for this." She glared into her husband's eyes.

A tense moment passed, and Jack kissed his wife. "Stay here. Please. For me."

Beatrice started to say something, but closed her mouth and turned away.

Jack looked at Macintosh and nodded at the open door. "Ready?"

"Ready, Pa."

"You comin,' Jumper?"

"Absolutely bosssssssssssss_sssaaaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH_!" Jumper cried as the wind caught him and blew him away.

Jack shook his head. "Guess it's just us then. Let's go, son."

With a final look back at his mother, wife, and daughter, Jack Apple charged into the storm, his son by his side.

_After half an hour, we started to get worried. Ma just kept her eyes pointed out the window the whole time. The storm continued to grow. At one point, I remember the thunder bein' so strong it shook the whole farm-house._

_When a full hour had passed, Ma made a decision._

_Before me and Granny could do anything, she was out the door and headed straight into the pouring rain. Granny and I yelled after her, but she couldn't hear us over the wind. An updraft caught her wings and got her airborne for the first time in months._

_She was out of sight in an instant._

_Granny just shook her head, grabbed her rain-coat, and told me to hitch myself to the wagon._

_Ten minutes later, every living member of the Apple Family was out in that horrible storm._

_It was the last time we would all be together again._

"_PA! I CAN'T HOLD HER_!"

Jack tugged his hat tighter onto his head and roared against the wind as he pulled as hard as he could on his own rope. The two farmers had lengths of the same rope tied around their bodies. The rope looped around Scarlett and connected the two. Together, they pulled in the opposite direction of the wind, trying to keep the old tree standing.

Jack's muscles screamed in agony and he was soaked straight through to the skin, but still he pulled. "_DON'T YOU STOP, MACINTOSH! WE'LL BEAT THIS THING YET_!"

"_WHERE'S THE ROPE_!"

Jack's heart stopped as he heard the heavenly tones of his wife's voice even over the howling wind. He looked up towards Scarlett's swaying branches and spied Beatrice floating nearby. "_WHAT ARE YA DOIN' HERE_?"

"_I CAME TO HELP_!"

Before Jack could respond, he felt the electric crackle in the air. 'No.' He thought. 'Not now.' His mane stood up despite being saturated with rain-water. It was coming and it was gonna be big…

The lightning bolt flashed down and struck Scarlett's trunk, blazing right through Beatrice's wings on the way. She didn't even scream as she plummeted towards the ground.

"_BEATRICE_!" Jack cried in agony, trying to run to her. The rope held him back, and through it he felt Scarlett start to fall. He looked back as the titanic trunk fell towards him and his oldest child.

They both couldn't run away. Somepony had to stay so the other could run.

The choice was a simple one for any father to make.

Closing his eyes and praying for his wife and children's safety, Jack Apple went limp and let his son run from the falling tree.

Scarlett came down with an almighty crash. Macintosh felt the uppermost leaves brush his flank and breathed a sigh of relief; a relief that evaporated when he looked back for his Pa. "Pa?" He asked meekly.

His father's hat blew past him and deeper into the orchard.

"No…" Macintosh's voice was tinny in the blowing wind. "_PA_!" He cried, racing back to the fallen tree's base. "_PA_! _PA_!" He screamed against the wind, looking desperately for some sign, some movement.

He found none.

"_MACINTOSH_!"

The great red Earth Pony turned to see Applejack racing towards him pulling Granny Smith in the wagon behind her.

"Where's Pa?" She demanded when she'd skidded to a stop and unhitched herself. She saw the haunted look in Macintosh's eyes and over to the fallen tree. "Pa…?" She started towards the trunk, but the wind carried a new sound towards them.

An anguished moan.

"Ma!" Macintosh realized. "Ma got struck by lightning!"

"_WHAT_?"

The moan came again, and the siblings rushed over in the direction it had come from.

Beatrice lay on her stomach in the mud, groaning softly in pain. The lightning had reduced her wings to charred husks of their former selves and her eyes were glazed over with shock.

"_MA_! Ma, are ya alright?" Applejack cradled her head and stroked her hair.

"B…baby…" Beatrice moaned.

"Macintosh; go get the wagon." Granny Smith had somehow gotten down from her seat and over to them without making any noise at all.

"But… but Pa…" Macintosh started, but Granny Smith's hoof against his face shut him up.

"Mac, you're Pa is gone. You're Ma's not gonna last much longer either, but if we act fast we can save your baby sister. Now go get the wagon and flip it so me and Applejack will have some cover."

Macintosh swallowed hard, nodded, and went to get the wagon.

"Applejack, I'm gonna need you to do everything I tell you, when I tell you to do it. Understand?"

"Yes, Granny."

_So that's what we did. Macintosh flipped the wagon over and held one end up with his back so we had a kind of lean-to to cover Granny Smith, Ma, and myself. He kept his front half out in the rain partly to give Ma some privacy._

_It was also partly so the rain would hide his tears._

_I was wanting to cry pretty bad myself, but I did what Granny asked and comforted Ma as best I could. Towards the end, she started to fade in and out of consciousness and I kept havin' to wake her up. She kept asking for Pa, and every time she did I could see Granny starting to slump a little more._

_We worked hard for near a half hour and then… there you were._

The baby's cry rose above the howl of the wind as Granny Smith wrapped her in her own apron. "It's a filly." She said, passing the writhing mass to Applejack.

Applejack was riding a storm of her own emotions as she held her little sister for the first time. The little yellow Earth Pony was greedily sucking in air as she cried and kicked her tiny hooves every which way. "Hey, sis." Applejack whispered. Beatrice moaned and Applejack passed the foal to her. "She's an Earth Pony, Ma. Three for three."

"She… she's beautiful…" Beatrice muttered, her words barely audible over the cacophony of noise.

"Whatcha gonna name her?"

Beatrice kissed the crying baby once, and the tantrum ceased immediately. "Apple…bloom."

"Applebloom? That's real pretty, Ma." Applejack nuzzled her mother… and by doing so felt how still she had become. "…Ma?"

Beatrice Apple's eyes were closed. They would never open again.

"_Ma_?" Applejack prodded her mother's side but got no response. "Ma, ya gotta wake up. We can't lose you too… Not you too…"

The baby began to cry again, and soon her wails were joined by Applejack's own wails of agony. Out in the rain, Macintosh did his best not to collapse even while knowing what had happened right behind him.

Together, the three orphans cried their loss to the heavens.

Stoic and silent, Granny Smith mourned her youngest son and daughter-in-law.

_The storm let up not even an hour later. The bright, sunny day almost seemed to be mocking us and our misery. We righted the wagon and got Ma aboard, then me and Macintosh bucked Scarlett away enough that we were able to pull Pa out from under her. Your brother and I pulled that wagon carrying our dead parents, Granny Smith, and you through the mud that the orchard's ground had become and all the way back home. _

_Once Ma, Pa, and the wagon were safe in the barn, Macintosh and I set off for Ponyville._

_It was time for someone to answer for what had happened._

"Rainbow Dash, this is an _outrage_!" screamed Mayor Mare, pointing her gavel at the young Weather Team Captain.

The assembled ponies at the hastily called town meeting nodded in agreement. Nearly every building in Ponyville had been damaged by the driving winds and the downpour had reduced the streets to mud.

All accusing eyes were now on the electric blue Pegasus currently standing in front of the Mayor's podium.

"I had nothing to do with this!" She protested. "I was out with the rest of the team trying to dispel those clouds as fast as we could!"

"Where did the storm originate?"

"In the Storm-Cloud Production Room. But I…"

"And who is the only pony who has a key to that room?"

"…Me."

The crowd babbled incoherently, their voices rising in pitch and anger.

"Just goes to show." Mr. Cake shouted from the back. "Somepony so young should never have been placed in that position of power!"

"Here here!" Came the cry of Cheerilee.

"Now, come on everypony." Pinkie Pie jumped over the entire crowd and stood by Dash's side. "If Dashie says that she didn't have anything to do with this, then I believe her!"

"Thanks, Pinkie." Dash whispered, but couldn't dispel her fear. What were they going to do with her if she couldn't convince them of the truth?

The crowd noise began to grow again and the Mayor pounded her gavel to call for order. "I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie, but if nopony finds any evidence to the contrary, the blame will have to fall to Rainbow Dash."

Suddenly, the crowd grew quiet. They parted as two lone, mud spattered Earth Ponies came towards the podium.

"Applejack! Big Macintosh! Thank Celestia! Tell us, how is the crop? Where are Jack and Beatrice? We have much to dis…" The Mayor started, but the look in the sibling's faces made her stop.

Macintosh's eyes were hollow and empty of emotion.

Applejack's were full of rage. Rage that seemed to grow the closer she got to Rainbow Dash.

"Applejack…"

"You did this?" Applejack's words were cold.

"Applejack, I…"

A hoof that felt like it was carved from stone slammed into the side of her face and she fell into the mud.

"DASH!" Pinkie cried, rushing to her friend's side.

Dash pushed herself up and felt her cheek, brushing away the muddy hoof-print Applejack had left behind. "What was…"

"My parents are dead."

The cold calm that came with this statement gave every pony assembled pause.

"But… but how…" Mayor Mare stuttered.

"A tree, the biggest tree in our orchard, fell on and crushed my father." Applejack started to advance on the rainbow-maned mare, who seemed to shrink under her gaze. "My mother was struck by lightning, and it was darned lucky that we managed to save her baby." Applejack backed Rainbow Dash all the way against the podium and got nose to nose with her. "If you're responsible for this, Rainbow Dash, so help me I will…"

"IT WASN'T DASH!"

The yell came from behind the crowd. As one, they turned to find Flitter, another Weather Team member, standing next to a grey, disheveled looking Pegasus. "I found him down the hall from the Storm room. He's been drinking." She crinkled her nose. "_A lot._"

Everypony looked over in shock, but it was the Mayor who spoke first. "…Feather Duster?"

The former Weather Team Captain spat into the mud and wobbled on unsteady legs. "Shouldn't have fired me, Madam Mayor. Should never have fired me…"

"Did… did you do this?"

"Yup." He grinned drunkenly. "Used my copy of the key to get in and start up the machine. Figured it'd be a worthy test for your _brave new Captain_."

Before anypony could move, Macintosh had charged over and slammed the drunken old timer into the mud, pinning him there. The look in the massive stallion's eyes sobered Feather Duster up real quick.

"A _TEST_! _MY PARENTS ARE DEAD 'CAUSE OF A TEST_!" Macintosh screamed, pushing down with all of his strength. He was going to crush the fool. Crush him just like his storm had crushed Pa…

"Macintosh!" Applejack was there, pulling him back. "Stop! That's not gonna bring them back."

"I don't care! I…"

"_Macintosh Apple_, what would your father say?"

Macintosh froze and wondered that exact thing. Looking at the drunken idiot, slobbering and sobbing apologies and begging for his life, Macintosh knew his sister was right.

This old man wasn't worth it.

He took a deep breath and put himself nose to nose with the Pegasus. "_Leave_. Get outta Ponyville and don't ever come back. If you do…" He gave one final push on the old man's ribs. "…you won't be leavin' again."

Feather Duster desperately nodded.

Macintosh backed off slowly and put his head on Applejack's shoulder. "Thanks, sis." He whispered.

"Anytime."

The siblings comforted each other as Feather Duster got to his feet. The ponies around him looked at him with fiery gazes, so he decided to take his leave. Just before he flew too high, he looked back. "You'll all pay for embarrassing me." He hissed. "One day…"

Then he was gone.

Pinkie Pie had just helped Rainbow Dash to her feet when Applejack came over to them. Pinkie growled deep in her throat and stepped protectively in front of her friend, but Dash pushed her away. "It's okay, Pinkie." She looked at Applejack. "It is okay, isn't it?"

Applejack cast her eyes down. "I s'pose so." She looked the mare in the eyes. "I'm sorry for hittin' you."

Dash laughed and rubbed her cheek. "It's all good. C'mon." She placed a hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "Let's go take care of your folks."

_So, that's how I met Rainbow Dash._

_It wasn't just her that came back to the farm with us. The whole town put aside their own needs and came with us. _

_We sawed Scarlett into pieces and made a couple caskets for Ma and Pa. The rest we used as mulch for new saplings. It took nearly three days for the ground to dry up enough for us to bury them, but when we finally did, the whole town showed up again. We buried 'em where Scarlett once stood, out in the old orchard._

_Everypony fawned over you, Applebloom. They thought you were just the cutest thing ever. We even had a few couples ask if you needed adoptin.' (One of those couples was Rarity's parents, which would've made you Sweetie Belle's aunt.)_

_We turned down all the offers and decided that we three remainin' Apples could raise you just fine._

_A few days after the funeral, we got back to work. Me and Macintosh did most of the farmin,' and Granny Smith took care of you._

_There was somethin' missin,' Applebloom. Something important. But I didn't understand why until that next week._

"Three…two…ONE!"

Applejack and Macintosh bucked together, one on either side of the tree called Horace, now the biggest in the orchard. Their combined strength shook nearly every apple from its branches and into the waiting baskets below.

"Not bad, sis."

"Thank you kindly, bro."

They took a break beneath the shade and looked out over the orchard. The tragedy and sadness had faded a great deal, thanks in large part to the outpouring of support from the town. Now, there was only to move on.

"You miss 'em?" Applejack asked, chewing on a piece of hay.

"Eeyup." Macintosh replied lowly.

"Me too. Every day."

A strong wind blew across the hills and through the orchard, shaking all the trees and causing leaves to fall in a green rain.

Something else fell with them. Something large, brown, and made of leather.

It landed right on Applejack's head.

"What the…" Applejack reached up and felt the familiar smoothness. "It's Pa's hat!"

Macintosh looked up in amazement. "Well I'll be. So that's where it got blown to."

Applejack pulled off the hat, held it to her nose, and inhaled deeply. It still carried the smell of her father's mane, and she felt the sting of tears. She held it out to Macintosh. "Here. Take it."

"What?"

"He would've wanted you to have it."

Macintosh smiled and shook his head. "Nope. I think he wanted you to have it. That's why he put it on your head."

Applejack hesitated a moment then put the hat back on.

It was a perfect fit.

"Love you, bro."

"Love you too, sis." He picked himself up. "C'mon. Let's get back to work."

_That's pretty much the end of it. We never saw Feather Duster again and me and your brother work the farm to this day._

_I can only recall you askin' about Ma and Pa once, when you were just a little filly. You asked all of us at breakfast where your Mama and Papa were, and we told you that they had gone but were always keeping an eye on you._

_After that… nothin.'_

_That's why I'm writin' you this letter. We can't know who we are unless we know where we come from. And you, Applebloom, come from two of the finest Ponies that ever lived._

_You should talk to Granny Smith. She could probably tell them all sorts of stuff about them that I never could. But just remember that me and your brother are here too. And we knew 'em._

_And we loved 'em. Just like we all love you._

_Oh, and that thing we told you about them always keepin' an eye on you? That's not made-up. When you first learned to walk, you walked yourself right into the room where we kept all of Ma and Pa's stuff._

_When we finally found you, you had one of Ma's bows in your mane._

_Somepony had tied it for you._

_It's the same bow you're wearing now._

_Your family loves you, Applebloom. And family is always there._

_Love,_

_Applejack_

Applebloom finished reading and felt the bow in her hair.

Then she started to cry.

/

"She should be just about done readin' by now. I wrote in the letter where you were, so hopefully she heads this way afterwards…"

"Applejack?"

Applejack turned to find her little sister silhouetted against the setting sun. "Hey, little bit. How was school?"

"Just fine, I guess." Applebloom walked over to the young farmer. "Who were you talking to?"

Applejack gestured to the ground in front of her. There, embedded in the grass, was a simple grey marker.

_Jack and Beatrice Apple  
Husband and Wife  
Beloved Father and Mother  
Family is Forever_

"It helps sometimes, y'know. To talk to 'em."

"Can they hear you, do you think?"

Applejack nodded and patted Applebloom's bow. "Of course. Don't you?"

They stood in silence until Applebloom sighed. "I never bothered askin' 'cause you and Macintosh and Granny never talk about 'em."

"But we do, Applebloom. We talk about 'em all the time. You just have to listen closely."

Applebloom stepped forward and moved a piece of grass off the marker.

"Would ya like to talk to 'em?"

"Yeah… but could I do it in private?"

"A'course." Applejack rubbed her head through her mane. "But don't carry on too long. Granny Smith'll be home soon and we'll have dinner."

"What if I have a lot to say?"

"They're always here, sis. They're not going nowhere."

Applebloom smiled and nuzzled her. "I love you, sis."

"Love you too."

After the sound of Applejack's hooves had disappeared, Applebloom looked down at the marker. "Hi Ma. Hi Pa." She said sheepishly, not sure how to begin. "I don't know if you can hear me…"

The wind picked up in the trees and blew past the filly, rustling her mane.

It almost felt like a mother's caress. Or a father's affectionate pat on the head.

It carried the smell of apples.

Applebloom grinned. "Okay, let me tell you guys about Sweetie Belle's new idea to find our Cutie Marks. Oh, but ya'll probably don't know who Sweetie Belle is. Well, she's one of my best friends from school…"

/

Rainbow Dash put the letter aside as she lazed on the bale of hay. "I can still feel that hoof-print on my face sometimes."

Applejack laughed as she pulled the rope, lifting the bundle of hay bales higher into the barn. "Do ya mind…?"

"Oh, sorry!" Dash jumped up and flew up to the bundle. Once it was safely in place, Applejack spat out the rope.

"Thanks. And for the millionth time, I'm sorry about the hit. Sweet Celestia, let it _go_…"

Rainbow Dash laughed as she lighted next to her friend. "Relax, AJ. I forgave you the moment it happened."

"Good to know. Well, I guess that's all I needed help with. Wanna come inside for a drink?"

Dash waved her off. "Nah, I gotta go check on the Storm Machine. Your letter reminded me that it's due for an inspection. Thanks though."

"Suit yourself."

"So… who is he?"

"He?"

"The letter said that you inherited your dad's weakness for Pegasi. Who is it?" She made a grossed-out face. "Ugh. It's not Lesmare is it?"

"Brock? Nah. He's not my type."

"Well then who is it?"

Applejack's eyes darted every which way, trying to find an escape route. "That's for me to tell when the time comes."

"Fine, suit yourself." Rainbow Dash mock-pouted as she floated towards the barn door. Something occurred to her and she stopped just outside.

"What is it now?"

Dash looked at her, a conflicted look on her face. "Rarity told Sweetie Belle that she was her mom, and now you've told Applebloom what happened to her parents."

"Yeah…?" Applejack had no idea where this was going.

"So, if those two know where they came from to a certain extent… maybe it's time I told _her_ where she came from."

Applejack nodded sagely and indicated the letter on the barn floor. "Three for three."

/

Scootaloo crashed through the house's front door and skidded to stop just shy of hitting the wall.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"We heard." Her mother called from the next room. "You got a letter today. It's on your bed."

"A letter?" Scootaloo questioned, folding up her scooter. "From who?"

"It looks like it's from Rainbow Dash."

Scootaloo blazed upstairs so fast there was almost a trail a fire where she'd run past. She shut her door and bolted it shut, then dove onto her bed and caught the letter as it floated down. It was definitely Rainbow Dash's handwriting.

With shaking hooves, wondering what her idol had written her about, Scootaloo opened the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Scootaloo…_

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Confession time; there will be no 'Dear Scootaloo.' There was going to be, but it fell apart and I have really no story to tell. The contents of Scootaloo's letter will be revealed in a later fic, but they do not warrant an entire fic of their own.

To all the folks commenting, many thanks! Your comments push me to write more!


End file.
